1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for detection of a fault in particular of a ground short, in an electrical supply system.
Previous methods for detection of a fault within a power supply system distinguish between failure-relevant faults (outage faults) and non-failure-relevant faults (non-outage faults). A different algorithm is required for the two types of fault identifications.
It is also known for the direction of a possible fault, in particular in the form of a ground short, to be determined. By way of example, DE 103 07 972 B4 describes a method for identification and location of low-impedance and high-impedance ground shorts in an electrical supply system.
All of the known methods have the disadvantage that the power supply system configuration and the nature of the possible fault must be available as input variables for simple and rapid location of a fault in an electrical supply system. By way of example, this leads to different location methods being used in parallel and/or successively for fault monitoring of failure-relevant and non-failure-relevant faults, which is time-consuming and costly.